Rotary material cutting and milling devices, such as, for example, road pavement mills, surface mining machines, and rotary cutter attachments for hydraulic excavators, utilize replaceable cutting tools or bits to cut and remove material from a surface. Typically, the cutting tools wear out quickly. For example, in heaving cutting and milling operations, the cutting tools may need to be replaced on a daily basis. In some cutting or milling devices, the cutting tool is removably mounted to a tool holder that is itself removably mounted to a rotary drum. In such devices, the tool holder may also wear out and require replacement.
Many cutting tools include features that facilitate removal of the cutting tool. One such feature is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,520,570 to Sansone et al. (“the '570 patent”). The '570 patent discloses a cutting tool holder mounted to a rotary member of a rotary cutting device. The tool holder may include a tapered body that may be removably received in a tapered tool holder socket. The tool holder may also include first and second extraction grooves. By applying force to extraction wedges, the wedges may be driven into the first and second grooves, thus causing the tool holder to move out of a tool holder socket.
Although the device of the '570 patent may facilitate removal of the tool holder, it may still be improved further. Specifically, although the tool holder of the '570 patent may be more easily removed, the usable life of the tool holder may still be limited. This disclosure is directed at overcoming one or more of the problems described above.